Come What May
by Darren-Gleek
Summary: Kurt has a dream. He and Blaine are on a roof and sing their 'wedding' song, Come What May. After his dream he calls Blaine. He doesn't know, though, that Blaine is already in New York. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N basically this fic is what I think should/could happen with come what may and the aftermath of that. I didn't edit this or anything. Enjoy!**

Kurt was alone in the apartment. Rachel and Brody were on a date or somewhere and he wasn't exactly sure where Santana was, but she wasn't here. So Kurt decided to get his laptop and watch one of his favorite movies, Moulin Rouge.

He was feeling rather sleepy and sometimes dozed of for a few seconds. Just when he heard the intro of _come what may _he was gone.

He was standing on a high roof, it was decorated with lanterns and it looked very much like the elephant scene in the movie, he didn't question it though. He heard music coming out of nowhere and he looked around, searching for the source. Then he heard a very familiar voice. And he turned around.

**Never knew I could feel like this**

Blaine.

**Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss**

he was watching Kurt with his usual heart eyes and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

**Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time**

Kurt and Blaine walked around the roof , never breaking eye contact.**  
**  
**Come what may  
Come what may**  
**I will love you until my dying day**

Kurt joined in the song from this point, just like he always did when they sang this song. Their wedding song.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you**_

Kurt could see the love in Blaine's eyes and that he meant every word. And Kurt did too.

_**And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide**_  
_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather**_  
_**And stars may collide**_

Blaine was now standing right in front of him, his hazel eyes staring into the glasz ones.

_But I love you_ **(I love you)** _until the end_ **(until the end)**_**of time  
**_  
_**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
I will love you**_

Blaine leaned in closer and Kurt closed the gap between them. they kissed. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine wrapped his around Kurt's waist. It felt so familiar and so good..

Then suddenly Kurt's eyes snapped open. He was panting and was lying in his bed, the credits of Moulin rouge were playing in the background on his laptop.

It had been a dream. But it had seemed so real. What he had felt was real. He carefully touched his lips, who were still tingling as if Blaine had actually kissed them.

He sat up, grabbed the phone and dialed the number he knew so well. He knew what he had to do. This dream meant something.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, we need to talk." Kurt said very fast. "I'm now leaving the apartment and jump on a plane to Lima. I'll be at your house as soon as possible" He got his keys and wallet and grabbed his coat.

"No, you're not." Blaine said, just then Kurt opened the door. Blaine stood there with his phone against his ear, he lamely lowered it and pressed 'End call' "I'm already here.."

Kurt gaped at him, still holding his phone against his ear. "I.. You…" he also lowered he phone and putted it in his pocket. Then he dropped everything he was holding and ran into Blaine's arms. He smelled cinnamon and coffee and _Blaine. _"what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his face was still in Blaine's neck and his hot breath touched the skin there.

Blaine let out a breathy chuckle. "It's a weird story.." he said. Kurt pulled away and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"you can tell me." He said. "come on." He grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him inside the apartment before closing the door. Blaine took of his coat and hang it on the peg. Kurt was sitting on the sofa when he turned back around. Kurt smiled and patted on the spot next to him. when Blaine was seated next to him Kurt said "so, tell me this 'weird story'"

"okay." Blaine said. "so I had a dream last night. I was- _we _were on a roof and we were singing and then we-" Blaine stopped talking, looking unsure whether he should continue or not. he stroke his hand through his hair and lowered his gaze to his hands, who were lying in his lap, something he did often when he was nervous.

Kurt stared at him. Had they seriously had the same dream? Like, seriously? He had to be sure. "Blaine," he said calmly. The other boy looked up and met his eyes. "what did we do next?" it almost came out as a whisper. Blaine's eyes shot to Kurt's lips and he licked his lips when he did. Then he looked back up at Kurt's eyes

"we kissed." He said, before he closed the small gap between them and locked their lips. Kurt kissed him back and pushed Blaine down on the sofa. Blaine moaned when his head hit one of the cushions and pulled Kurt even closer so he was lying on top of him. they kissed again. but then Kurt stopped.

"wait, Blaine, I need to tell you something." He said, he sat up a bit. "I have been thinking a lot. And-" Kurt sighed. "I just can't lie to myself anymore. I still love you. I know I kept telling you that we were just friends but I- I just miss us being together. Like you said, it was no mistake that we were together on Christmas and on valentine's day and now again." he bit his lip. "yeah.." he added lamely.

"so what are you saying?" Blaine asked "does this mean that we are back together?"

"do you want to get back together?"

Blaine looked at him as if he was insane. "of course I do, silly!" then his eyes softened "I love you too."

Kurt let out a relieved chuckle. "I love you so much." he leaned in and kissed Blaine again. but this time it was different, because the boy underneath him was the love of his life and they were finally back together.

After a good 5 minutes of making out, Kurt felt Blaine's erection brushing against his own. he bucked his hips forward and they both moaned at the friction it caused.

"You. Me. Bed. Now."

**A/N So I think you can imagine what happens next. Might do a sequel if enough people ask for it.**


End file.
